Angel with a shotgun
by alexis0599
Summary: A one-shot based on the song Angel with a shotgun by The Cab. Ed X Win


**A/N: I hope you enjoy this, sorry it's not the greatest, but it wouldn't stop floating in my mind! The song is called Angel with a shotgun by The Cab and if you enjoy this let me know so I can write more song fics!**

_**Angel with a shotgun—{by The Cab}**_

_Oh yeah {X3}_

_I'm an angel with a shotgun_

_Angel with a shotgun_

_Get out your guns, battle's begun, are you a saint or a sinner?_

_If love's a fight, then I shall die, with my heart on a trigger._

_They say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for, well baby you are all that I adore, if love is what you need, a soldier I will be!_

_I'm an angel with a shotgun, fighting til' the war's won, I don't care if heaven won't take me back. I'll throw away my faith babe, just to keep you safe, don't you know you're everything I have. And I wanna live not just survive, tonight._

_Sometimes to win, you've got to sin, don't mean I'm not a believer. _

_And major Tom will sing along, yeah they still say I'm a dreamer._

_They say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for, well baby you are all that I adore, if love is what you need, a soldier I will be!_

_I'm an angel with a shotgun, fighting til' the war's won, I don't care if heaven won't take me back. I'll throw away my faith babe, just to keep you safe, don't you know you're everything I have. And I wanna live not just survive, tonight._

_Ohh, ohh, whoa, whoa {X3} _

_[I'm an angel with a shotgun]_

_Ohh, ohh, whoa, whoa _

_[I'm an angel with a shotgun]_

_I'm an angel with a shotgun, fighting til' the war's won, I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

_I'm an angel with a shotgun, fighting til' the war's won, I don't care if heaven won't take me back. I'll throw away my faith babe, just to keep you safe, don't you know you're everything I have. And I wanna live not just survive._

_And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight._

_They say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for. Well baby you are all that I adore, if love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

Edward Elric was crouched between the girl he loved and the man who killed her parents. The blood trickled from his hairline and over his right eye, which clouded his vision a little bit. He pinned Winry's left hand down, to keep her from using the gun that was captured in her hand.

"You leave her out of this!" Ed spat as Scar's hand protruded forward.

'_**God damn it! Where's Al?' **_Edward roughly thought, glaring at the man that stood in front of him. Ed sat there silently, feeling Winry tremble behind him as Scar moved closer to Ed, his hand almost touching Ed's forehead.

"I'm doing God's work. Alchemists aren't to be trusted." With that, Scar laughed to himself.

"So they-and whoever else gets in my way- will be gone." Ed scowled and silently pried the gun from Winry's fingers. Her soft sobs behind him made him feel as defenseless as ever. Scar's hand dropped to his side as he remembered his brother trying to protect him from an Alchemist. In that one pause, Scar was shoved away by a suit of armor yelling, "Get her outta here!"

"Winry?" Ed asked softly, turning around to face her. She lurched forward, clinging to his shirt, wailing, "He killed my parents! And I-I couldn't shoot him! I couldn't do anything!" Ed grabbed her hands, "It's your hands, Win. They're not meant to kill." Winry bawled more, Ed holding her as best as he could in that position.

"Fullmetal!" A voice exclaimed. Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye stood at the entrance of the alleyway.

"Winry, the Lieutenant here will make sure you get to a safe place." Ed softly said. Winry looked up glaring at him.

"No! Ed, please! I lost my parents, I can't loose you too." She pleaded, he blue eyes glimmering with more tears. He pulled out of her grasp, and slipped his red jacket over her shoulders.

"Al's still out there, and I can't let him fight Scar alone. If I do, you and I might loose him. I promise that he and I will come back." Winry stayed silent for a few moments.

"Lieutenant, make sure Winry stays in this exact area, _no matter what. _Use any means necessary to make sure she stays." Ed negotiated, turning around.

"Wait!" Winry cried. Ed looked back at her and saw she was walking towards him.

"Win, I need to go help…." He started before she leaned down a bit and pushed her lips on his. With a soft smile she said, "Don't die out there." Ed smirked, his cheeks red, "Didn't count on it." He went running towards the direction Al had gone and heard Winry yell after him, "I LOVE YOU!" That had been the adrenaline shot Ed needed because he now was ready to fight and _win. _No matter what, he knew he would go back to Winry, Al in tow. They may not be in the best condition, but they'd be alive and that's all that mattered. Ed ran faster until he saw a hunk of metal sparring with a scarred man. Quickly, Ed transmuted his automail arm into a spear and ran faster. Scar had all his attention focused on the youngest Elric that he hadn't seen the eldest coming towards him. At that moment when Ed was ready to strike, he jumped back dodging a move made by Al.

"God damn it!" Ed shouted.

"Ed!" Al cheered. Scar didn't acknowledge Ed with any words, he just ran at him, right arm outstretched, ready to finish the annoying alchemist once and for all. When he saw Scar charge at him, Ed formed a quick idea in his head. So, Ed stayed put.

"ED!" Al cried as Scar's hand grasped his brother's head.

"Giving up so easy?" Scar taunted. Ed looked up and smirked, "No, I made some important promises, and I don't plan on breaking them." With that, he kicked Scar's legs out from under him. The battle had begun and Ed didn't think, he just _did. _Not thinking resulted in him nearly losing his right arm _again_ and to be honest, Ed wouldn't go back to Winry with her automail destroyed. He kicked to the right, punched to the left but nothing seems to get Scar. In quick movements, Scar had managed to dodge Al's blows and ignored the pain in his right arm as he destroyed Al's left.

"Al!" Ed cried, quickly transmuting his right arm again. Scar shoved Al down and lunged towards Ed, his right hand being placed directly on the boy's forehead. In one quick second, he would've been free from another alchemist. But he stared hard into the blond boy's eyes, watching as the amber glinted with a fire from deep inside. Ed slashed forward, his right arm cutting into car's stomach. Scar's arm dropped to cradle his injured abdomen, blood flowing over his arm and down to the pavement in a hard waterfall. Ed, panting, ran up again, ready to strike but Scar grabbed the teen's wrist and the automail exploded into metal shards. The sharp pieces cut their faces and Ed forced his gaze to the area of his right arm. It was like the last time, nothing left.

"Winry's gonna kill me." Ed scowled, preparing to protect himself if needed. Ed was running out of breath and Al was off the ground, going towards Scar. An explosion of pavement and dirt was thrown in the air and the two Elrics couldn't see a thing.

Winry gasped as she saw the debris thrown in the air. She started running towards the area before a loud, strict voice demanded, "Stop." The voice didn't make her stop, the loud click behind her did.

"Miss Riza?" Winry asked, too scared to turn around.

"I'm sorry, Winry, but was told to keep you here by any means necessary and I will not break that order."

"I thought you were supposed to only follow orders from Mustang." Winry said, turning around to see Riza put her gun back in her holster.

"I follow the orders I want to follow. Even if it is just top protect a friend." Riza spoke warily. Winry walked closer to Riza and clutched Ed's jacket around her tightly, asking, "You think they're ok, right?"

"Of course, Ed never broke a promise before, right?" Winry stood by Riza watching the area of the alley the boys turned down. As if on que, the two emerged. Both were covered in dirt and grime. Both were covered with scratches and both were missing an arm. Only one was scowling at the ground a bleeding.

"EDWARD ELRIC!" Winry shrieked, running to the teen.

"What did I tell you about ruining your automail?" She yelled.

"At least I came back alive, woman!" Ed snapped back. Winry laughed, her eyes watering as she wrapped her arms around him tightly. While his one good arm went around her, Ed said, "I kept my promise, didn't I?"

"Yeah!" Winry cheered happily, and pulled away, looking confused at his expression.

"He got away." Ed hissed softly.

"Well, if he didn't, he would've killed us!" Al said hotly.

"Then you would've broken your promise!" Winry giggled, her lips finding there way to his. Ed nodded, happy that he wasn't going to die from the power of this cute blond girl's wrench.


End file.
